Gravitycraft 2
by Space Keet
Summary: Two years after the events of Gravity Falls, The Mystery twins, now 15, return for another summer at their favorite place, only this time, this summer will pan out very differently. (Under new plot construction)
1. Prologue

"Bye Mum, bye Dad see you after summer!" Dipper calls out as him and Mabel exit the house. No one answered their good-byes. Dipper checks his watch, three o' clock PM, yikes they're not going to get to Gravity Falls till about nine.

Dipper sighs before adjusting his bags, "well Mabel, lets go meet Gruncle Stan and Gruncle Ford at the park."

Mabel nods, barely containing her excitement, "I hope they like my new haircut!"

Dipper looks at Mabel's hair, cut short to mirror his, "I'm sure they will."

The Twins walk down the steps to their house and start to make their way to the park, Waddles following obediently behind Mabel's roller case. They round the block to the park and see the Gruncles RV parked already. Spots is happily sleeping on a picnic table.

The Twins grin at each other as Dipper creeps towards her. Dipper blows on Spots' back feet and she opens her eyes, honking at Dipper as she gets up.

"Stanley, I think they're here, I heard Spots honk," they hear Gruncle Ford as he walks out of the RV wearing a black outfit. Some Bill branding is prominent on his right arm, the branding's form being disrupted by a few scars. Most of the scars on his arms being from rough-housing with Spots.

The Twins leap forward and hug Ford as Stan comes out and grabs their stuff, bringing it inside the RV.

"Come inside cubs, let's get on the road!" Ford says as he hops into the RV. Before they walk in, they give Stan a hug.

Stan laughs and ruffles their hair, "hello ya knuckleheads! Nice hair cut Pumpkin!"

They all climb into the RV, Stan starting the engine and they exit the car park.

"Gruncle Ford, where's Spots?" Mabel asks, realising she never got in with Waddles.

Ford holds up a finger and a THUMP sounds on the roof.

"Oh," Mabel says, giggleing.

Normally the time it takes to drive from Piedmont, California to Gravity Falls, Oregon is six hours. Unless your driver is Stan, then it takes three and at least twenty broken laws. They roll up to the Mystery Shack and see Soos, Melody, Wendy, Robbie, Gideon, Pacifica, Mcgucket, Candy and Grenda. Spots drops from the roof of the RV to say hi as the Twins disembark with their stuff.

Soos' grandma comes out of the Shack, "I take your stuff to the attic now."

Dipper and Robbie walk up to each other, fist bumping and bro hugging. Pacifica, Wendy, Candy, Grenda and Mabel start dancing as a greeting, Dipper sliding in and causing everybody to laugh. Wendy and Dipper fabulously hat swap and finger gun one another. The Twins exchange a few words with Gideon before he has to leave to check up on his mother.

Robbie sees that Ford is finished packing their stuff and runs up to him, whispering something in his ear. Ford goes wide eyed and mouths 'really?' to him, Robbie nods.

"Show us tomorrow," Ford says.

Robbie nods, "Yeah, see ya around old man!"

"What was that about Gruncle Ford?" Dipper asks.

"I hate to say this, but you'll have to wait tomorrow. I need to evaluate the situation," Ford responds.

"It's ok, we understand!" Mabel says and Dipper nods.

"Hey Robbie!" Dipper calls to him as he walks up to him, "how's Tambry, I noticed that her and the others aren't here, are they busy?"

Robbie nods, "yeah they're busy, they say 'hi' though. Tambry's doing fine."

Wendy walks up to Dipper and hands him a palm sized translucent blue orb, "here you can have this back, it's been collecting dust in my room again."

"Why do you keep inspecting that thing? It's done nothing for two years now," Pacifica says.

"It's from Azeroth, a place with more magic than Gravity Falls, I wouldn't be surprised if this thing started glowing right now," Dipper says, looking it closely.

Mabel squints at it, "nope, still blue."

Dipper tosses it into the air and catches it, "well, Gruncle Ford's books might have something on magical items. Because mine didn't."

"I have looked through the five books I have, and found nothing on that ball, Dipper," Ford says, walking past with Spots tailing him.

The Twins yawn and Dipper checks his watch, "Mabel, we should go sleep."

Mcgucket checks the time, "we should all get going, it's almost nine o' clock."

Pacifica groans, "Mcgucket, can I crash at your place again tonight?"

"Sure thing! Well we all best get going, meet ya'll 'there' tomorrow."

Mcgucket leads the others save for Soos and Melody, back into town.

Stan stretches, cracking his back,"well lets all go hit the hay, I'm beat."

They all file into the Shack to go to sleep, Melody and Soos go to their new extension they built themselves, while the Pines family go into their rooms. Mabel whipped up some Mabel Juice, sans the plastic dinosaurs and glitter, before heading to bed.


	2. This could be a problem

Early the next morning, Dipper descends the stairs and walks into the dining room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He opens the fridge and grabs a jug of non-toxic Mabel Juice, pouring himself a glass.

"Trying to kick yourself awake, kiddo?" Stan asks, reading the newspaper.

Dipper nods, drinking the soft drink cocktail, "well Gruncle Ford wants to inspect something today, has he told you what it is?"

Stan shakes his head as Mabel walks in, "unfortunately no, he hasn't."

Dipper gives Mabel the jug of juice and she pours herself a glass, "well he's never let us down before."

"Wait, what are we talking about?" Mabel asks, still tired as Waddles lays down at her feet.

"Gruncle Ford is going to take us into the forest to inspect something that Robbie told him," Dipper informs as Melody and Soos enter the kitchen.

"Are you guys just going to run on sugar?" Melody asks as Soos pours a glass for himself.

"Well this is obviously important if he's not telling us anything. If he wanted to take us on a monster hunt, he'd say," Stan says, flipping the newspaper and taking a sip of his own glass of Mabel Juice.

Ford enters the kitchen, fully clad in his boots and trench coat. He pours himself a glass of Juice, "I see everybody's dressed, everyone, glasses up and lets go meet the others!"

Everybody besides Melody downs their juice and follow Ford outside and into the forest. Dipper hears shaking and looks up to see Spots hopping on the branches, following them. They make it to this clearing, the rest of the Zodiac are already there. There's this slight dent in the grass. Dipper notices this.

"Uh, Gruncle Ford, what's up with that dent in the grass?" Dipper asks.

"That's because Bill used to be here, until Robbie told me he was walking up here a week ago and found the place devoid of any statue. Of course, it looks like it's been empty for a year," Ford says, kneeling down and touching the dent. Spots thumps down, startling Pacifica and Gideon.

"I've tried scannin fer magic, but I got nothin'," Fiddleford says, walking up with a device.

Dipper removes the swirling translucent blue orb from his vest pocket, stopping to stare at it, "Uh, guys, this thing is finally doing something!"

Gideon walks up to him, "it kind of looks like it's watching us."

He jumps from side to side and the swirl follows his movements.

Dipper walks to the dent and waves the orb towards it, "Miss Jaina, blue haired guy, Bill Cipher was right here, if you're watching we could use some help."

Mabel looks at him, confused, "how do you know it's them?"  
"Well, that blue haired guy gave it to me and he was with Jaina," Dipper says.

Wendy thinks for a bit, "well that makes sense."

Ford moves to inspect the orb, "ah, it must be some form of Scrying orb."

"Dude, that is really freaky stuff," Robbie comments as the swirl focuses on him.

Pacifica walks up and taps it, "does it do anything else?"

"So uh doods, I'm going to walk back up to the shack and see if that Jaina dude is here," Soos says as he walks off, leaving the others there. Spots sniffs at the dent and growls.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Stan says.

Ford nods, "it definitely smells fishy."

Soos returns with Jaina, "got her doods."

"Lady Jaina, do you have any idea what's going on?" Ford asks the mage.

Jaina nods, "Kalecgos and I have a few suspicions, but unfortunately nothing that will help you."

"Do you want this back? Also, who's Kalecgos?" Dipper asks, extending his hand with the orb.

Jaina takes the orb, "he's that blue haired human that gave you this."

Mabel gasps, "is he your boyfriend?!"

"yes he is," Jaina replies, laughing.

"Wait, Miss Jaina, how did you get here?" Pacifica asks, walking up to her.

"I made a portal here, I made the same one two years ago for The Pines family."

"Whoa, that's awesome," Wendy says with a grin.

A portal opens up in the clearing and Kalecgos steps out, carrying papers, "greetings, I am Kalecgos, mage of the Kirin'Tor and former Blue Dragonflight Aspect."

"Dragon?! You're a dragon?!" Mabel yells, bounding up towards him.

"Yes I am, although the Dragonflights have been disbanded after the events of the cataclysm," Kalecgos says, organising his papers.

"I'm not going to bother asking, that sounds complicated," Dipper says.

"Well we are pressed for time, literally, Nozdormu told me so, so telling you about us aspects losing our power will have to wait," Kalecgos says.

"Why are we pressed for time?" Gideon asks, walking up to the dragon.

Jaina walks up to them, "not sure, Nozdormu said to talk with you guys about organising a town for evacuation in the near future."

"Which is odd, he never rushes, but he really seemed to be in a hurry," Kalecgos muses.

"I really don't like this," Stan says, crossing his arms.

Ford rubs his temples, "Mabel, dear. When we get home we're going to need far more Mabel Juice. None of us are going to sleep tonight, I guarantee it."

"Well, if we're short on time then we best go warn everybody to pack their things," Pacifica says.

Fiddleford nods, "Pacifica, Robbie, Gideon you mind helpin me with warnin' the town?"

They shake their heads, and Gideon speaks, "no problem, we should get going."

They leave for town, running through the forest and leaving the Gruncles, Twins, Wendy, Soos, Jaina and Kalecgos in the clearing.

"To the Mystery Shack!" Mabel calls, fist pumping the air.

The rest run to the Shack. When they get there the Twins leap into the gift shop and clear out the customers, flipping the sign to 'sorry, we're closed'.

"Melody, you think you can pack some clothes and stuff for an evacuation? The statue is gone and these magic doods are saying we're pressed for time," Soos says.

Melody nods as she leaves the room, "sure thing, Soos."

Jaina inspects the stuff in the gift shop, "interesting place you have here, Stanley."

Stan nods and leads them into the TV room, "OK, nerd papers go on the table, I'm going to fetch us some drinks."

Kalecgos dumps his armful of papers on the table and starts to organise them while Jaina looks at the TV. Ford disappears with Spots and everyone hears the whirring of the vending machine as it opens up to the basement. Stan returns with a pack of Pitt Cola and the nearly empty jug of Mabel Juice. He gives everybody a can as Ford returns from the basement with a book. Wendy opens her can and helps the Azerothians open theirs.

Kalecgos takes a sip from his, "huh, it's flavoured carbonated water, with sugar."

"It's called soda, or pop, or soft-drink," Dipper says, sipping his.

"It's...Interesting," Jaina says, looking at the can.

"Kalecgos, have you obtained contact with the Zodiac?" a voice asks him from his pocket.

Kalecgos removes the communications orb from his pocket, "yes I have Nozdormu."

Nozdormu's calm voice floats out of the orb, "Good, were is the boy? His symbol is the Pine Tree I believe."

Dipper walk up to the table, "right here Mister Nozdormu,"

"Is Eyeglasses, Orphan, Stitched heart and Third Eye warning the town?" he asks.

It takes Dipper a while to realise he's asking about Fiddleford, Pacifica, Robbie and Gideon, "yeah."

"'Pine Tree', is it?" asks Kalecgos, somewhat confused.

"Just.. Dipper. Please," Dipper replies, a sore look on his face.

Nozdormu remembers, "it's a bit of a touchy subject, listen to him."

"Dipper, who are you talking too?" Ford asks, walking up to the table.

"Ah, pardon my rudeness, I am Nozdormu, former aspect of the Bronze Dragonflight."

"You're the one that wants to evacuate the entire town?" Ford asks, finishing of his Pitt Cola and pouring himself a glass of Mabel Juice.

"I'm going to go make some more, will be back with more Mabel Juice," Mabel says, walking into the kitchen.

"To answer your question, Golden Finger, yes I am," Nozdormu says.

"I am scared to ask, but, what is Mabel Juice?" Jaina asks, looking at the red drink.

"It's a combination of coffee and nightmares. It's really good at keeping you awake," Stan says, pouring the last glass.

Dipper looks at the communications orb, "why did you need to speak with me, Mister Nozdormu?"

"Honestly it didn't matter who I spoke to, I am in too much of a hurry," he says to Dipper.

Kalecgos picks up a few papers and gives them to Ford, "and that's what's scaring me."

"'Burning Legion'? 'Sargeras'? Kalecgos, what am I looking at here?" Ford asks, looking at the papers.

"The Burning Legion are, unfortunately, our demon problem. Our demon problem can be solved with swords and magic though, your case is a bit difficult," he informs as Dipper continues to chat with Nozdormu.

Ford looks concerned, and wary of Kalecgos, "how do you know about Bill?"

Kalecgos shows him the scrying orb that Dipper gave back to Jaina, "during that 'Weirdmageddon' I used this to gather Intel on The Dream Demon, Bill Cipher. Also, I am aware of the 'Never mind all that' Act."

Wendy's phone buzzes and she takes it out of her pocket, "it's Robbie, he says they're done warning the townsfolk."

"Did they pack too?" Dipper asks, looking up from the orb.

Wendy nods, "yep, oh that's nice, my dad packed my stuff for me."

"Kids, you should probably go pack some stuff for an evacuation," Stan says, looking at Spots occupying his recliner.

Mabel enters the living room with three jugs of Mabel Juice. Jaina takes them from her as the Twins scurry upstairs, "you guys are definitely not planning on sleeping tonight.'

Ford inspects the papers and pours another glass of Mabel Juice as Jaina sets the jugs down, "if Cipher's returning, then we're definitely not getting any sleep."

"If you do not mind me asking, what does Bill Cipher look like?" Nozdormu asks.

"He's a triangle with a top hat, one eye and a bow tie," Ford says simply, still reading Kalecgos' papers.

Nozdormu falls silent, "I see…."

"What's wrong Nozdormu?" Kalecgos asks his fellow dragon.

Nozdormu says slowly, "Unfortunately, Golden Finger, it's as you feared, Bill Cipher is returning and he has a Legion of Sargeras' demons with him."

The entire room falls silent, even the Twins pause on the stairs. Jaina and Kalecgos hold their tongues. Ford puts down the papers and inhales deeply, patting Spots as she walks up and clutches the edges of the table. The Twins enter the room with distant looks. Stan absently plays with his hair. Wendy whistles nonchalantly as she taps at her phone.

"I apologise for the mentioning of him, but you now know why I am in hurry," Nozdormu says, sympathetic.

Jaina looks at the Mabel Juice, "now I understand the need for this 'Mabel Juice'."

Ford steels himself and faces the orb that Nozdormu's speaking from, "when?"

Nozdormu knows what he's talking about, "tomorrow, late afternoon."

"The sky will turn blood red and fel green will streak the sky, that's the Infernals," Jaina informs.

Wendy sets her phone down and pours a glass of Mabel Juice, "well then, lets spend the next fourteen hours mapping out this evacuation and figuring out what's coming."

The Twins walk up towards the table and scan the papers. Dipper cracks his knuckles before pouring a glass of Mabel Juice, "hello first all nighter in two years."

Mabel pours a glass herself and sits down, picking up a small stack of the papers, "time to nerd."

Stan puts the TV remote away and also starts looking at the notes, "I've taught myself physics, I can learn this magic bizz."

Ford opens up his journal he brought upstairs and takes a pen from his trench coat, "let's conduct the evacuation."


	3. All hell breaks loose, literally!

Dipper stretches in his chair and checks his watch, 8:30 AM. He stands up as Kalecgos walks into the Pines' TV room. Ford gets up from the table and pops his back, groaning.

"Whoa, Dipper how did you pull so many all-nighters two years ago?" Mabel asks, stretching and downs the last drop of Mabel Juice from her glass.

Dipper pours one last glass of the stuff, "stress and anxiety."

"That sounds about right," she says.

Wendy stretches, "well I'm ready to text everybody to start getting ready if you guys are."

Ford nods, "do that, also, tell them that when the sky turns red they're to make their way up here."

Wendy nods and starts tapping on her phone, "got it."

Jaina opens the back door, "the section that previously housed the horde mages has been prepared for the townsfolk."

"Previously?" Ford questions.

"I aligned Dalaran back to the Alliance. I discussed the matter with the Horde leaders and they didn't mind," Jaina answers as Soos walks in.

"Morning doods," he greets.

Everybody returns with a 'good morning' of their own. Stan enters the living room with groceries.

Jaina looks at the bag in confusion, "you know we have food there?"

Stan nods and is about to reply when the room goes greyscale. Ford knocks over his chair, Spots bristling and bearing her fangs. The Twins hold onto one another as an echoing, sinister laugh is heard.

"Show yourself, Cipher!" Ford yells.

Kalecgos readies his magic when Wendy grabs his arm and shakes her head, "it won't work, we're in the mindscape, he's the most powerful in here."

The unmistakable three sided shape of Bill appears, "WELL, WELL, WELL, WELL, IF IT ISN'T MY FAVOURITE FAMILY. OH WE HAVE SOME NEWBIES HERE TOO? WELL IN THAT CASE, THE NAME'S BILL CIPHER," he floats around the room, Stan scowling at him.

"Screw off Bill!" Dipper yells, standing defiantly against him.

"Yeah go away you evil nacho!" Mabel yells, standing next to her brother. Jaina appears to be chanting something, faint runes glowing underneath her hands.

Bill narrows his eye, "OR WHAT, PINE TREE, SHOOTING STAR?"

Kalecgos grins as Jaina almost finishes her chant, "you're about to find out, also nice try for attempting to distract us. But for once, time is on our side."

Jaina finishes her chant and the runes from her hands start to glow on certain points in the room, everyone blinking awake. They all run out of shack, luggage in hand and pets at their side.

Kalecgos looks at the calm blue sky, "hmmm, somethings not right."

The ground suddenly shakes, knocking everyone off their feet.

"What the heck?!" Stan says, voicing everyone's thoughts.

Kalecgos regains his balance quickly, "he must be attacking the other-side of this planet!"

Pacifica runs up the path, "are you guys OK?! What the heck is going on?!"

Jaina kneels down and grips Pacifica's shoulders, "Orphan, run into town and as fast as you can, organise the evacuation."

Pacifica nods and runs back down into town.

"Why would he waste his time attacking the other-side of the planet?" Stan asks.

"I can only make theories right now, Stanley."

"It's possible Sargeras told him about the corrupting powers of the Burning Legion. The main force of the Legion won't be here till later in the afternoon," Jaina says.

Dipper blinks a few times, "OK I must've blacked out a bit last night, why?"

Jaina looks at him, "the Infernals fall first, set up the portals and let the rest in."

"Poindexter, what's the average number in a legion?"

"The average for a Roman Legion used to be 5,120 legionnaires, although, I wouldn't be surprised if this Burning Legion has more," Ford answers.

Wendy looks at Dipper, "you doing ok there?"

Dipper nods after a thought, "I'm just...scared."

Wendy looks at the Gruncles speaking with the Azerothians and glances at Soos organising luggage for his grandmother. Wendy looks at Dipper as Mabel walks up, "Dipper I'm.. I'm scared too. Don't think about it, alright?"

Dipper smiles at his sister, "I'll try, although you know I'm terrible at that kind of stuff."

Mabel laughs a bit, "yeah you are pretty terrible at that."

Wendy lays on the ground, "uuuugghhhh this is going to open old wounds."

The Twins join her, "tell us about it."

They sit there, looking at the grass and trees for probably the last time. Pacifica runs up to Jaina and tells her that she made sure everyone is ready. Pacifica is holding her evacuation luggage as she makes her way to Wendy and the Twins. She pets Waddles.

"So, Dipper, Mabel, you've been there, how is Azeroth?" Pacifica asks.

Dipper thinks a moment, "well we first landed on what we now know as Durotar, it's desert, then we went into Northern Barrens, that place is mostly plains. Stonetalon Mountains was the next place, it has pine trees but it's still dry and hot. Then our last stop was Dalaran, located somewhere in Northrend."

Pacifica stares at him blankly, "you missed the point of my question."

Dipper finally realises what she meant, "oh, sorry Paz, it's fine. It's Gravity Falls but the entire world."

"You don't have a book on Azerothian creatures do you?" she asks.

Dipper shakes his head, "no, but Ford does."

Pacifica nods, "OK, does anybody want to admire the view one last time?"

They nod their heads.

Dipper checks his watch for the umpteenth time, it's only eleven and he sighs. Him, Mabel, Wendy and Pacifica have been laying in dirt and just watching the sky.

Kalecgos walks over, "may I join?"

Wendy waves calmly, "yeah sure."

Kalecgos lays down next to Dipper and looks up at the blue sky. He glances at the trees, "I mean no disrespect to your world or it's views, but the views on Azeroth are absolutely breathtaking. Even the sunsets on Dalaran, especially the sunsets on Dalaran."

"...Go on," Pacifica says, intrigued.

"Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!" the Twins chat, slightly happy.

Kalecgos chuckles, "OK, OK, I'll tell you. Now, what I say will not compare to the real thing, but the city and the clouds become this beautiful pink-amber with dashes of red, pink, orange and blue. Absolutely breathtaking, the Northrend chill doesn't matter at that point."

"Whoa, I need to see this," Mabel says.

Dipper nods, "I wouldn't mind seeing that."

"Mister Kalecgos, can you still transform into a dragon?" Pacifica asks, sitting up.

Kalecgos sits up and looks at her, "yes I still can, I only lost the powers that made me the Aspect of the now disbanded Blue Dragonflight."

They look at him blankly and he remembers, "right, right you don't know about all that. I think a history lesson should be in order when you settle in."

Mabel looks at him, "Mister Kalecgos? Could you maybe give us ride across Gravity Falls before we have to leave?"

He looks at her, "sure, and please, call me Kalec," Kalecgos stands up and brushes his pants off, "see if Penny Pincher and Golden Finger want one as well."

The twins have a mind blank before it clicks with Dipper, "oh you mean Gruncle Stan and Gruncle Ford?"

Kalecgos nods, "yeah, I'll learn names eventually."

Mabel runs up to a pacing Ford and a fidgeting Stan, asking them if they want a ride. She runs back, "they said they pass."

Kalecgos nods, walking away from the Shack a bit. There's a blinding flash of blue light that clears to show Kalecgos' dragon form.

He lowers his massive head, "hop on you four and grab a horn."

Wendy, Pacifica and The Twins clamber up his head and grab a horn close to his ears.

Kalecgos slowly raises his head and spreads his wings, digging into the ground and gliding down the valley.

"Whoa!" Wendy says, nearly slipping off of his head.

"Careful Wendy!" Dipper says, panicked.

Mabel smiles as she crawls along Kalecgos' brow to look down, "hey Dipper! The Manotaurs and Multibear are coming!"

Dipper crawls up alongside her, looking down, "huh, so they are."

Mabel carefully balances on Kalecgos' brow and pulls out a camera, snapping a few pictures before she accidentally drops it over Kalecgos's head.

"Dammit Mabel!" Dipper says as he watches it fall.

"Oh dear you lost your camera," Kalecgos rumbles out.

Pacifica does a double take, "wait you know what a camera is?"

"Of course I do, we have them. Lost two of 'em over the edge of Dalaran. One was Jaina's, she got hers back," Kalecgos says, "I wonder, do I have those pictures on me?"

Dipper gives Mabel a spare, "here you go Mabel."

Mabel takes it and snaps a picture of the Gravity Falls cliffs, "thanks Dip."

Wendy looks at Dipper, "dude where do you even keep those?"

Dipper grins at her and opens his vest to ten more.

Wendy blinks a few times, "right, that hasn't changed."

"Always bring spare cameras," Dipper says jokingly.

Everybody laughs as Kalecgos tilts his right wing and they glide back to the Shack. He slows his descent and lands on the ground, causing Stan and Ford to loose their footing. He lowers his head to allow Pacifica, Wendy and The Twins to get off. He turns back to his mortal form once they're off and walks up to Jaina.

"How was your flight?" Ford asks them.

"It was awesome! The view was pretty, I dropped my camera over his head, but with one of Dipper's spare cameras I snapped a neat picture of the cliffs!" Mabel says excitedly with a sad undertone.

Kalecgos walks over with the communications orb, "Nozdormu says we should have evacuated the town earlier."

Wendy takes the golf cart, speeding into town as Jaina opens the portal to Dalaran. Ford starts talking with Nozdormu as the townsfolk walk up the path. Ford gives the orb back to Kalecgos and starts whispering something to the Zodiac members.

Ford gets to the Twins and whispers, Dipper gasps, "he needs our help?"

Ford nods, "yes, now, help everyone through the portal, we go through last!"

"Single file everyone, keep all limbs inside the hole at all times!" Stan yells.

The Zodiac help the townsfolk through before going in with Kalecgos and Jaina. The frigid air of Dalaran greets them on the other side.


End file.
